


Found a Puppy, He's Mine Now

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [45]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Child Abandonment, Family Feels, Gen, Paternal Instinct, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Short One Shot, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Virgil finds a baby werewolf abandoned by his pack, sick and alone in vampire territory. Logically he should kill it, realistically he takes it home and becomes a father.This was just an idea so it's crazy short but I like it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & unspecified Side
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Found a Puppy, He's Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my work, you can continue this or write your own version of this if you tell me where I can find it (so I can read it) and preferably credit me (it's nice to be recognized).

Virgil looked at the small werewolf child with a mix of disgust, pity and confusion. Werewolves hurt people, especially vampires, Virgil is a vampire. There was no reason for him to do anything other than walk on and leave the pup hiding under the bushes, shivering and alone. No one would blame him, in fact any other vampire would probably murder it so really Virgil was doing them a favor. 

It wasn't like their parents would never come back, the mother was pronounced prowling about with the rest of it's litter right now. Perhaps stalking Virgil, ready to pounce. Virgil shivered and whipped around to survey his surroundings. There was nothing around, the woods were eerily silent. 

There was a soft whimper and Virgil looked back to the pup to see him looking at him with sad eyes. Eyes full of understanding, full of fear, full of defeat. Virgil crouched down without thinking. He reached a hand out cautiously and stopped far enough away that the pup could sniff it but not feel threatened. 

Sniffing at the air, Virgil took in all the scents. There was nothing, not even a faint trail of a pack abandoned the pup. Just the scent of the small pup and the scent was tinted with sickness and fear. Virgil sighed. There was no way he was leaving the pup out here to starve to death. 

He kept his hand out for the pup to sniff. "Alright, I guess you're going home with me, Little One." Virgil coaxed. He continued to murmur soft words of encouragement as his brain silently worked. 

The pup was old enough to shift into a wolf form, perhaps not shift back though, which would put him at at least three, six if he could transform back into a human. There was no obvious signs of why the pup had been abandoned, he smelled sick now and Virgil could see his ribs but that had to be because he was alone for so long. 

Who could abandon a child? He waited patiently as the pup belly crawled closer to his outstretched hand. It sniffed at his hand before whimpering and hunching down, viewing him as a threat. They were natural enemies, werewolf blood tasting more satisfying than any other creature made them common prey for vampires. Werewolves could hold their own in a fight as a pack of fully grown wolves. 

This pup however would make a perfect meal, tasty and easy. Virgil felt grim at the thought of another vampire coming along to cash in on the opportunity. Virgil offered a smile, tight lipped and hiding his fangs, to the pup and tried to soften his gaze as much as possible. 

"I swear not to hurt you, Pup. I just want to keep you safe. I swear on my living self's grave." Virgil idly wondered if the wolf would have any perception of how binding of a promise that was. It probably didn't. 

The pup stared at him with unmoving eyes. Then he placed his head down into Virgil's palm and let himself rest. Virgil felt all the bitterness leave him as he brought the pup into his arms and cradled him into his coat. "It's alright. I'm going to take care of you now. Promise." 


End file.
